Last Sacrifice: My Choice Vampire Academy
by Brookexx
Summary: Rose is in jail and she needs to figure out her love life and Lissa's messed up family. Not to forget Rose's trial. Pretty much just my own version :
1. Chapter 1

I loved him, really loved him. His hands were roaming all over my body and I found myself melting into him. I loved him, I was so sure. I breathed in his scent, strong and completely infatuated with me. I loved the way his body felt, and he liked mine.

Adrian loved me. That was all I needed. We kissed hungrily, he reached for my top and I didn't stop him from taking it off. I lay back against the cool grass, Adrian leaning over me. The sun light him up like an angel and I smiled.

"I love you," he said. I giggled but he didn't let me reply as he kissed me again. I enjoyed it for as long as I could. But something changed, the way he was holding me, and kissing me. His scent changed too, to one I knew all too well.

I flickered my eyes open briefly, and I gasped. There he was, leaning over me smiling, really smiling. I tried to wriggle out from under him, but there was no use. There used to be a day when I had lived for those smiles, now they brought back bitter memories.

"Roza," he murmured ever so lightly. He reached over and tucked me hair behind my ear. I didn't flinch or even blink. I was staring. I sat there half dressed in the Courts private park. He couldn't be here, not now.

"Your love has faded," I said it as if it never hurt me. But in truth, those words cut me deeper than I could have ever imagined. He didn't move, the words seemed to not even affect him. His face grew serious for a moment. And then he sighed.

"Roza, you know me. I never ever meant that," he said in a very serious tone. I tilted my head slightly. Feeling a tad confused, but the man that I would always love was leaning over me telling me he still loved me.

"Remember what I said? You're forever burned into me," I smiled and put my forehead to his. "I know Comrade, I'll always love you". He was a little confused but he took what he could get. He came back down and began kissing me once again.

_Forever…_I hoped to god that this was real. He began pulling at my shorts and just as we were about to connect in every aspect possible. I woke up.

I gasped for air as I leaned up. My face was tearstained and my hair was something close to a pile of sticks. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I felt silent tears falling from my eyes. The cell I'd been put in was nothing special, Dimitri's in fact.

A bed, toilet and white walls to entertain me, above me a tiny window led to the surface. I could see people walking past from a distance, but now all I could see were heavy raindrops falling against the glass. The rain in a way used to be therapeutic for me, today it just reminded me of what I would never see or fell again.

Those cool water droplets against my skin as I twirled around in circles laughing as hard as I could. Next to me Lissa would do the same, we'd laugh and laugh and eventually fall in a heap on the ground together. Our clothes soaked, and make-up running. In those moments, we were so free and happy.

I leaned into the corner near my bed and rested my head against the cold hard wall as I brought my knees to my chest. I hoped in some small way it would bring me comfort. But all it did was make me feel more, empty.

I began to cry again, never in my life had I cried so hard. My dark hair clung to my face, and I buried my head in my hands. I felt terrible for dreaming of Dimitri, he'd hurt me for the last time and I needed to be at peace. I hoped that Adrian would do that, he'd helped me when Dimitri had been turned, but that one man would always own some part of my heart. I was distracted from my thoughts from one of the guardians who looked after my cell.

"Miss Hathaway, you have a visitor". He said coldly. I was yet to learn his name and I'd only been down here a few days. He had white blonde hair that was always slicked back in a way that freaked me out. I glared at him. I rarely accepted visitors unless I was in the mood for a pity party.

Adrian told me in my dreams that I contradicted myself. All I do is cry and mope around my cell. I was scared, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Who?" I asked curiously. "Mr Ivaskov, is upstairs now," I frowned and shook my head. "No," I said simply. He took it as my final answer and left to tell the guards to let him leave.

I didn't want to talk to Adrian now, I was too tired but as I rested my head back against the wall and let sleep take me I was annoyed to be pulled into yet another dream with none other than Adrian.

"Hello little, Dhampir," he smirked. He wore his trademark grin and messy hair. All I could smell was smoke and alcohol, but I wasn't in a mood. I crossed my arms over my chest not taking any notice of what I was wearing or where I was.

"What'd want Adrian? I'm tired," I said annoyed. He looked at me concerned. "You're asleep, what's up with your aura?" He studied me for a moment. I shrugged "You exhaust me sometimes," he shook his head. "It's all love and shit, mixed with sadness?" I just stood there annoyed.

"Having erotic dreams about me I see," I rolled my eyes. He ran a hand through his hair as thought this was awkward. In my mind it was, Dimitri was always the cause between us.

"Rose, are you okay?" I walked over to him quickly and kissed him. I rested my hand against his cheek and smiled. My hair spilled over my shoulders and I was happy to see it clean and styled at least.

"I'm fine really, just tired. I'm leaving now, okay?" he nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips. I forcefully pulled myself out of his dream and finally after all of the dreams about the men in my life, fell into a lifeless sleep where I had no worries and though I didn't want to admit it, I lived in haven with Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,**

**This is my second chapter, if you read could you please review **

**I'd like to know what people think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy**

**Brookexx**

I'd woken up a few short hours after my unwanted dream with Adrian. I sat crossed legged in the middle of my cell attempting to connect with Lissa. I missed her, but I didn't want her to see me in jail and worry about me. After all she had enough problems with her Spirit endued side effects.

I opened myself to her completely, letting my mind think of nothing but her and the connection. I hadn't done this in a while and I felt bad that this was the only way I could escape my living hell. Within seconds I was in.

Her emotions hit me, sadness, and worry and even though she felt bad about it happiness. They were kind of like mine, but I was more scared for my life. She was happy that maybe I might finally be moving on from Dimitri. She stood in front of a full length mirror smoothing out her pale pink silk dress.

Christian was taking her out to lunch and she wanted to look good. It was their first "official" date since they got back together. Lissa ran her fingers through her straight blonde hair and let it cascade around her shoulders.

"I'm sure Christian will think you're beautiful," a voice came from behind her. There he stood and as always he took my breath away. But as strange as it was Lissa emotions came through and they were all motherly and caring towards him. He surveyed the room. Old habits die hard obviously. He wore his black leather duster and still wisps of hair escaped his ponytail.

"I don't even know why I'm nervous. I mean I've done this a million times before. It's just Christian…and we've already you know, done it and…" Dimitri's face turned pale and he looked a tad uncomfortable. Lissa blushed.

"Sorry, it's just I normally talk to Rose about this sort of stuff," she said quietly. Dimitri's face didn't even fault at the mention of my name. He remained the same in control him I knew so well. He stayed silent and Lissa checked the time. She had to leave soon or she'd be late.

"We have to help her," I was surprised to hear Dimitri say. Lissa turned back to him and smiled sadly. "I know, we'll talk more about it tonight". She said. Dimitri nodded and turned to leave Lissa not far behind in tow.

I pulled out of Lissa's head angered at the thought of Lissa attempting to rescue me. If I was going to get out of here I needed help, and a plan. I glanced up at the tiny window in thought and realization came across my mind. I could probably fit through it barley.

I stood up abruptly and took long purposeful strides to the bars that blocked my freedom. I needed to help Lissa by finding her sibling and then only then would I consider the thought of my upcoming trial. I knew that I could break out of here and I had the means to do it.

I didn't want many people involved but if it helped Lissa and the rest of the Guardian's then I would do it.

As I faced the bars I saw the creepy blonde guy standing by the wall. I didn't want to talk to him because quite frankly he freaked out. I could handle Strigoi, but this guy was another story.

"I'd like to see my lawyer now," I spoke loudly. The Guardian shifted his glance towards me for a second then focused back on whatever speck of the wall he was looking at. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably. This prick obviously wasn't going to listen.

"Hey fuck head," I said bluntly. That got his attention. He turned sharply on his heel and glared at me. "I'd like to see my lawyer now," I said more annoyed. Without saying a word he radioed upstairs and ignored me.

He obviously had way more self control than me because had a prisoner talked to me like that, I probably would have had them pinned to the wall and be threatening them with their life at this very moment.

I turned back and went to sit against my bed. I silently scolded myself for last night's show of weakness. The rain had stopped outside from what I could see. All that was left as evidence of the storm was the damp cement. As I pondered the outside world I heard the prison door open and shut and then footsteps.

"Old man," I said slightly amused. I stood up slowly and made my way over the bars and leaned casually on them. I tried to seem relaxed but Abe could see straight through me.

"What is it Rose? Are you alright?" I sighed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine, Rose Hathaway…remember?" Now it was his turn to sigh and I rolled my eyes.

"Cut the crap, straight to the point. I'm busy going over your case," he said. I tucked my messy hair behind my ear and looked right at him. What a father he was. No hello and not even concerned at my wants.

"I'm getting out of here," I said abruptly. He looked at me as if it was something he already knew. "Lissa needs my help, and I mean not to get all charges lifted. I mean to run away from court for a while, I have something that I need to do," now Abe looked shocked.

The silk scarf that he wore around his neck was tightened as he pulled at it while he listened to me. "Rose, that's dangerous and not to mention how," I looked at him intently. He must have got the idea because a smile grew on his face.

I turned my head slightly and glanced at the window making sure he saw. "See that window, that's my freedom. I don't care what you do or who you tell, just get me out of here and give me a time," I whispered lightly. I made sure that nobody had heard.

Abe leaned back from listening to me and smiled. He straightened out his suit looked behind me.

"Your freedom will be broken from the outside in," he said cryptically. I knew all too well what he meant and as Abe walked back towards the door I permitted myself a smile and I hoped that what I was doing was right.

I went back to sitting on my bed and waited to be broken free, although I didn't want Lissa to be a part of this I had a sneaking suspicion she would. I fell back towards the hard wall and repeated the mantra that had been drilled into my mind since I was so young.

_They come first…_the time had come when I had to fully embrace that. And at times when I had doubted that message more than anything now, it was all I clung too.

Hours must have passed before I got a message from Lissa. She knew as I suspected and I didn't think twice after she'd told me. From the window I could see that it was dark still and but I still had no idea what time it was. "We're coming," was all she said. And I readied myself for what was to come.

**So please review,**

**Brookexx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone,**

**This is my new chapter :D**

**Hope you like it…**

**Brooke xx**

I heard faint footsteps. They travelled near my tiny cell window. I acted calm trying not to raise suspicion, but on the inside I felt like punching someone. My gaze shifted to the blonde guardian at my cell, as always he stood there looking into nothing.

I tried to get into Lissa's head and find out what the plan was, but she shut me out. I pretended to scratch my shoulder, but really I was checking to see if the note Ambrose had given me was still there in my bra. Thankfully it was and I waited anxiously for what was yet to come.

How was I going to get away unnoticed? Who was going to cover for Lissa? I went over these questions in my head endlessly until I heard the crackle of a radio. Slowly I turned to see the blonde guy receiving a message through his radio.

"I'll be right up," he said curiously. He looked back at me and left to go upstairs. As soon as he left, I was alone. Except for those faint footsteps, I smelt a burning smell. It smelt like glue, I walked over to the window and if I squinted I could see the faint outline of Christian.

I stepped back and shook my head amused. Only he would have the balls to melt away the beading that held the window in place. Within a few seconds it fell loose and it was pulled away from the outside. The window was about six feet of the ground and would only just fit my hips; I would need a lift or something to stand on.

Surprisingly Dimitri stuck his head through the hole accompanied by his hand. His guardian mask was on and he was trying to help me. I let out a sigh of relief. At least he still cared enough to help me.

"Grab my hand," he said. I was hesitant at first, but I always knew I could trust him, not matter what. It was all he had to say and it captivated me as always, but I was meant to be letting go. I did as he said and I grabbed his hand and got ready to jump.

I jumped up and used my other hand as leverage of the ledge to at least get off the ground. It was a test of body strength and all of those hours training with Dimitri and even fighting him helped at this crucial moment in my life.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me harder and I pulled myself up, I had my upper body through and Dimitri gave one final pull and I was out. It was a tight fit and I stood up to see the tiny hole that I'd just come through.

"Thanks Comrade," I said relieved at being out. A small smile played on his lips. "Anything to help," he said and turned to fix the window.

Behind Dimitri an exhausted Christian rested on the grass. I smiled "Hey fireboy," I said happy to see him. His hand wavered and I turned my attention back to Dimitri. He'd put the glass back into place and was waiting expectantly for me.

"What now?" I asked pained to say his name. It was sunset outside, which meant it was very early in the vampire morning. I heard Christian stand up and come to stand beside me. They both looked worried and I couldn't blame them. They'd find I was gone any minute.

Dimitri reached forward and took my hand in his. It sent electricity through me and I could see remotely in his eyes it did the same to him. I felt bad as I was with Adrian, but part of me would always care at least somewhat for Dimitri. He slid a ring over my middle finger and I felt a slight rush of magic. I smiled. But I got the feeling that this wasn't the time to talk.

"A charm," I said happily. He nodded and dropped my hand as though it was poison. I finally took in where I was, at the back of the cells and guardian building. Dimitri took off towards the back of another building. It looked as though it were a shed.

I followed hot on the heels of Dimitri, Christian lagged behind from the immense amount of energy he spent on that window. Dimitri came to a halt at a massive door and opened it slightly to peek in. He grabbed his phone and pressed a button before shutting it and putting it away.

I had no clue to what was going on so I left Christian to lean against the wall and peeked under Dimitri's arm. His eyes didn't move from what we were looking at, and to me in a way it shocked me. They'd clearly thought of everything, even secret signals.

Lissa walked in, Adrian in tow and Lissa was looking hot. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders and her loose denims cut offs, tight tank and heels did great things for her body. She walked with a purpose, Adrian to. Christian grunted beside me, he obviously didn't agree to what she was doing.

Inside the guardian stared googly-eyed at her. Adrian relaxed against one of the cars parked inside. Lissa walked over and smiled sweetly at the guardian and giggled a little. Lissa wasn't really one to lie, but when she had to she did it really well.

"You're going to give me a car and the keys," she said looking him straight in the eyes. She was compelling him and Adrian must have been there for back-up. "You never saw us and when we leave you'll erase the tapes. In fact until when we leave you'll go on a break, now". What she's said was final. Adrian disappeared as well. The guardian nodded and I felt so much pride for my best friend. She's come so far.

Dimitri pulled back the door and Adrian reappeared. I walked over and kissed Adrian on the cheek. "Nice work cousin, but we have to leave now," he said in a hurry. For a strange reason I didn't feel as though I were in trouble, and then I looked at my charm and then Lissa. We'd started running towards the car.

"It's also a healing charm," she said between breaths. I grinned and made it to the car. Dimitri would drive and I sat in the back with Adrian. He gave me a jacket to slip on and Lissa slid in next to Dimitri ready to compel whoever waited at the gate. Christian decided to sit in the far corner of the car to sleep. I could feel through the bond that Lissa was a little tired but she was determined to keep going.

As we drove to the Courts gates, Adrian grabbed my hand but said nothing. It felt weird to be so public in front of Dimitri but right now I needed the comfort. We drove in silence up to the booth at the gate and Dimitri talked to the guardians. They seemed to be friendly with him but then they saw me.

"She looks like familiar," a voice said questionably. I tried not to look so alarmed but I felt Adrian's grip tighten. Lissa even tensed in the front. We'd made it so far, not now. "A snack for the princess," I heard Dimitri say. I never looked at the guardian but I heard him gasp. "Rose?"

**So could you please review?**

**Thanx**

**Brooke**** xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone so this is my fourth chapter…**

**Let me know what you think **

**Brooke xx**

I never moved my head, but my heart rate increased to an unhealthy rate. Ahead of me Lissa turned her head sharply, Dimitri stayed calm from what I could tell and right now they were the only ones to get me out of this situation.

And so I did a dangerous thing and leaned forward to face whoever had recognised me. A dark brooding, yet familiar face appeared. I let out a sigh of relief at who it was and smiled.

"Guardian Tanner," I said a little too relaxed. He looked around him suspiciously and then came to meet m gaze. From what I could see, everybody was agape by the fact that we'd gotten lucky.

"I'm not going to ask Rose, I never saw any of you," he said with a sly smile. He backed away from the car and let the gate open. Dimitri wasted no time in flooring it, and I turned back to slowly watch the gates to the court disappear behind me.

"So, where's Abe?" beside me Christian moaned and put his arm over his eyes. Dimitri stayed quiet, but part of me wished that he would be the one rescuing me and taking me away on some secret romantic getaway. Ironically Adrian was the one to respond and I felt a flash of guilt for wishing it were just me and Dimitri.

"He'll be meeting us later, right now we're driving to the state line. We're going to Idaho". He'd said finally. I'd never really being to Idaho, and in these circumstances I wasn't going to enjoy it much.

I leaned into Adrian's arm, but just as I was about to go to sleep I felt Lissa talking to me through the bond. It was weird considering she was only a few feet away. She was warning me to not make Dimitri jealous and it was making me angry. I knew she was just trying to help but she needed to stay out of it.

Dimitri and Adrian had no clue about the one sided battle going on in my mind. He'd rejected me and I'd moved on. I was with Adrian now, and I was happy. He'd never hurt me like Dimitri had, he'd been there for me when I'd come back from Russia sore and broken and he'd helped me put my life back together. He deserved a chance.

I took in my surrounding; we were driving through the mountains, rugged land. Trees were the only things I could see. But Lissa kept distracting me to get off Adrian. Her sort of mothering instinct was taking over.

"Lissa, god! Will you just shut up?" I shouted. Everyone jumped at my outburst and I already regretted it, but something dark inside me began to stir. Lissa turned back and I saw nothing but shock in her eyes. Christian looked wide-eyed, while Adrian had let go of my hand. They all just looked; Dimitri on the other hand never flinched.

"Pull over," I said. Dimitri never moved. "Rose, just calm down," he tried to tell me. "Pull over!" I screamed. As he slowed the car, I climbed over Christian and got out of the black SUV.

The smell of wood hit me first and I walked into the forest blindly, having no clue where I was. I wanted to hit something, I was so mad over the littlest thing. Behind me I heard a car door open and shut. Even when I was upset, I was on alert. I felt no Strigoi and relaxed at the thought a little.

I leaned back against the tree staring into nothing. His scent hit me first as always, and he moved with those same lethal steps as always. I turned my head sharply at his arrival.

"She doesn't fucking get it!" I yelled at him. Dimitri's face portrayed absolutely nothing. I put my hand to my forehead in frustration. "Wait a minute, they're unprotected," I said looking back to the car. "They have Christian and we're only a few feet away Rose," was all he said. I laughed sarcastically. Finally Dimitri's face portrayed something.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him sceptically and coughed. "Lissa doesn't seem to grasp the fact that you don't care about me anymore, basically". I saw a very brief glimpse of hurt in his eyes. I hadn't realised but I had silent tears starting to run down my cheeks and my urge to hurt something increased from what Dimitri said next.

"I'll always care for you Roza," he said softly. That was it I lunged for him. He blocked my attack perfectly, but that didn't stop me. He held me back with my arms and I managed to elbow him in his face and I broke free.

"What do you want from me, Dimitri?" I screamed in between sobbing. I collapsed into a heap on the ground. "I gave you everything…then when you came back you refused me. Now…now you want to care for me!" I yelled in utter disbelief.

Behind Dimitri I saw Lissa, Christian and Adrian standing by the car now. Adrian went to step forward but Lissa stopped him. Finally I summoned the courage to look back at Dimitri.

"Why?" I whispered. I made myself stop sobbing and really meet his gaze. I saw worry there, and came forward and helped me stand up. I brushed off my now dirtied jeans and pushed my hair off my face.

"You finally did it Dimitri Belikov, you broke me," I told him. As I pushed past him to go back to the others he gripped my arm tightly and pulled my back to him. Before I could stop him he kissed me, it was soft and sweet, but it wasn't for the right reasons. That small amount of darkness that was still inside of me reared its head again and I broke the kiss and went to slap him, but again he anticipated my every move.

He stopped me forcefully, but I felt nauseas all of a sudden. Dimitri must have sensed my change in attitude, because he released my wrist and slid his hand into his jacket and pulled out two silver stakes. He handed one to me and quickly made his way over to the others.

I turned slowly in a circle and felt confident that I could take anyone. Worry rushed through me. What if Dimitri was turned again? What about Lissa? Why had I snapped like that? Was the darkness going to take over me?

As I was lost deep in my thoughts, that's when the Strigoi jumped me. It was a women and she was a former moroi, so she was untrained. I staked her through the heart easily and without Dimitri's help, but as I removed my stake from her heart I heard somebody clapping.

I turned quickly and felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. There he stood, the man who's turned Dimitri. I got into the fighting stance and waited for his first move.

"Well done Rose, I see Belikov did in fact turn back. Such a shame, but it'll make it that much easier to kill you both," he said with a sly smile.

**Thanks guys**

**Please review :)**

**Brooke xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, **

**So this is chapter 5!**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**Brooke xx**

Nathan leaned against a tree casually, never taking his eyes off me. I sensed fear and worry from Lissa through the bond, but I felt safe at the idea Dimitri was with them. Sweat was forming on the palm of my hands and I gripped my stake tighter hoping that this all was a horrible dream.

"Come on Rose, I thought we were friends. It's a damn shame though, I should have turned you when I had the chance," he said looking me up and down. I tensed at the idea of Nathan touching me, it made me feel sick.

"Fuck you," I said angrily. He smiled and stood up straight. "Oh, how I'd love to Rose," I took my opportunity. I ran straight at him hoping to get at least a second of surprise. He was ready for my though. Almost effortlessly as I reached him, he back handed me into a tree. It hurt a lot but I quickly recovered.

He was strong, I'd give him that but I was smarter. If I could beat Dimitri, then I could kill absolutely anybody. He came back towards me smirking. I stood up still seeing stars and braced myself. I was on the defence, all of those lessons with Dimitri were flashing through my mind.

Quickly I dodged his arm and kicked him in the back of the knee. He fell to the ground with a thud and I threw myself on him. He was clever to never open up his chest, but we struggled constantly. Briefly I freed my arm and swiped his face with my stake making him shriek with pain. He snarled but, I was distracted for a very brief second by a noise in the bushes and that was all it took.

He rolled me over and breathed down onto my neck. I was panting, he was going to kill me and be done with it. Then he'd get Dimitri and finally he would fulfil his goal, to kill Lissa. I screamed and shouted for him to stop, but all he did was laugh.

"Such a shame, a pretty thing like you would go down a treat back at the manor," he brushed my long hair back from my neck, I kept struggling. "No!" I screamed. Just as Nathan was about to sink his fangs into my neck, a weight was lifted from me.

I rolled over to see Dimitri now grappling with Nathan. Nathan snarled but Dimitri blocked his attack perfectly. Finally Dimitri somehow managed get a good hit that sent Nathan flying back. They stood squaring off against each other until I came to stand beside Dimitri. He couldn't win and he knew it.

He snarled again and ran off into the Forest. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked back towards the car. I looked briefly at Dimitri to see if he had any life threatening injuries and he didn't. I turned my back on him and went to walk away. Again he grabbed my arm, this time he seemed more annoyed.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked. I pulled my arm back hastily and shook my head. "No, Dimitri you've broken my heart, now let me heal," I looked at him with pleading eyes. For once I actually turned and walked away, not stopping in the process. I sensed that he stood there staring at me kinda like the way Lissa did when I left her to hunt him down.

Up ahead of me I saw Adrian and Lissa step out of the car. Adrian looked relieved and he greeted me with a hug. He pulled my close and we stood there like that for a while. I pulled back and kissed him deep and hard.

"Lil Dhampir, I'm so glad you're okay," he said. I smiled and looked shocked. "Well I am one of the best guardians out there," I grinned and hugged him again. Behind Dimitri approached us and got in the car. We all followed and I slid into the car next to Christian who looked a little better.

Dimitri started the car and I leaned into Adrian's shoulder and went into a light sleep. The blackness around me took hold and I started to dream the Academy's attack again. Nathan and Dimitri fighting and then I would scream. Suddenly I woke up, around me there were few cars and a sign it read _Hazelton_. Nobody was in the car and I leaned up.

Carefully I got out the care and saw Lissa and Dimitri talking near the entrance of a small grocery store. I walked over to them and Lissa smiled at my appearance. I nodded and waited for them to finish their conversation. When they did Dimitri glanced at me and walked away.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked. Lissa looked back to see the guys walking back to the car. I'd seen the sign, but still I'd never heard of it. "Hazelton, Abe owns a small house somewhere. A farm I think," I wrinkled my nose. A farm wasn't my place, I mean I was all for hard work but, pigs and hay and paddocks wasn't my style. Lissa hit me playfully and I begun to laugh.

"Whatever, where is the old man anyway?" she glanced behind my shoulder and I turned my head quickly to see Abe standing right before me. I smiled and hugged him. "We must talk about the old man comments," he told me playfully. I pulled back and smiled. "I'm still going to call you that, just ask Dimitri. I used to call him Comrade, but…" I stopped. I was meant to be moving on. I shrugged. Abe's expression didn't change but I heard somebody tapping their foot behind him.

I moved around to see my mother standing with her arms crossed and a very pissed off look on her face.

**I know that it's kinda short, but I just wanted to post it :)**

**Please review **

**Brooke xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone,**

**In the last chapter Nathan wasn't killed at the end of Blood Promise, he was probably rendered unconscious or something.**

**Let me know what you think **

**Brooke xx**

I gulped. "Hey mum," I said awkwardly. She never moved, her eyes looked as though they were looking straight through me. I heard Lissa suppress a laugh, she was lucky her mum wasn't Janine Hathaway. I reached up and pushed my hair back from my face.

"So…what brings you here?" I asked. She shifted uncomfortably and answered. "Abe said I needed to know something…you should be back at court…in jail," she said bluntly. I choked on a laugh. She really did get to the point.

"I have things to do…" I told her. She did that cool eyebrow thing and looked at me annoyed. "More important than defending your life, running away isn't going to help," we stood there in an awkward silence for some time and it dawned on me that nobody really knew why I needed to get out. They were all probably asking the same question. And finally somebody broke the silence.

"Guardian Hathaway, would you like us to show you to where the rest of us will be staying?" I breathed a huge sigh of relief and knew as soon as the person spoke it was Dimitri. He would always be able to sense my uneasiness, maybe in a way Adrian and I could be that close.

"Of course," was all she had said. I forced a smile and all of us got in the car except for my parents. God, I'd love to be a fly on the wall in their car. They'd probably be talking about me and my bad habits.

After driving on a long road for a few minutes and seeing nothing we finally crossed paths with a long dirt road heading into a row of trees. Suddenly I remembered the queens note and I made sure that if was still there receiving a strange look from Adrian, but he winked at me and put his arm around my shoulders.

We pulled up to a more modern farm house. It was cute and covered in white panelling. It was two stories, but it looked as though it only had two bedrooms. A veranda and bright green grass surrounded it along with a few paddocks. In the distance I could make out a horse stable.

I climbed out the car and everyone followed. I wondered how something like this could exist in the middle of nowhere. I grabbed Adrian's hand in mine with excitement and smiled.

"Impressed little girl?" I didn't look back but kept on staring at the house. Lissa and Christian had moved inside to pick their room and Dimitri stayed behind to unpack the luggage. From what I could sense, my mother would be checking the wards and that made me smile even harder.

"Very, but how'd you get a place like this?" I asked as I turned back to Abe. "I'm gonna go pick our room," Adrian whispered into my ear with a grin as he left me to talk to Abe. Abe smirked "You know me, I can be very persuasive," he said with a wink. "Don't wanna know old man," I shrugged. He waved his hand and went to leave.

"Wait," I grabbed his shoulder. Dimitri was still within earshot and I turned to look at him. He must have sensed me looking because he looked up. "Can we have some space?" I asked. He nodded his head and left to take some of the unloaded bags inside. Abe looked at me concerned for a moment before I reached inside my top and pulled out the note. He looked kind of afraid for a moment but took it anyway.

"This is why I needed get out," he unfolded the note and read it. The expression on his face never changed as he handed the note back. After a few seconds he spoke to finally end my misery of waiting.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this," he said quietly. I stared wide eyed. "You know?" he nodded not acknowledging my outburst. I shoved the note back into my shorts and crossed my arms.

"I did my research when you were sentenced to trial Rose; I know a lot of things". I stood there like a child having a tantrum. Around us the sun was beginning to set. We were all tired from the trip and I sensed through the bond that Lissa was asleep with Christian.

"What exactly…never mind. Will you look into it further?" he nodded. "And I won't tell Lissa either," he said. I uncrossed my arms and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He accepted me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you," I whispered. Abe broke the hug and went to check on my mum.

I walked up to the house and entered into a well decorated room. To my right there was a dining room and kitchen and too my left there was a living room with two couches. I walked to the staircase and ascended towards my room. I was right about there being two bedrooms, and I figured that Dimitri would sleep on the couch. My parents on the other hand, well I didn't want to know.

I sensed which room Lissa was in and opened the door to Adrian just getting dressed from a shower. In the far corner I could see suitcases and I smiled at the thought of clean clothes. I walked over and begun to unzip them.

"What are you doing?" I looked back and gave him a glare. "Getting clothes Adrian, mine are dirty and smell bad," I turned back to the cases and I felt Adrian's arms encircle my waist and pull me close to him. "You won't need many clothes," he whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and leaned back into him.

He left a trail of kisses down my neck and brushed my hair away. I turned around and felt myself pushed up against the wall. I kissed him hungrily and he did the same. We were fighting for control. Quickly his top fell to the floor and his body remained wet from the shower before. Pictures of Dimitri flashed before my eyes and scenes from the cabin, the way he held me. Adrian had taken my top off and was going for my pants. Dimitri's eyes, the way he looked at me.

"No Adrian," he jerked his head back and let me back from against the wall. He looked me in the eyes kissed me again. He wanted to keep going, but I wasn't ready for this yet. I pushed him off me and shook my head. "No," I said me annoyed. He looked at me concerned. "Rose?" I grabbed my top from the floor and headed for the door. "I need to think," I said pushing out the door.

It was black through the house. I found the lounge room with a tiny lamp. Nobody was there; I moved to the couch and sat down pulling my knees to my chest. I'd pulled my top on but the buttons remained undone. My black bra showed but I didn't care. I was worried about what Lissa would think of me and her sibling and why couldn't I move on from Dimitri?

Tears welled in my eyes and I stared into the unlit fire place that remained in front of me. I snuffled and thought about my fucked up life. I heard footsteps behind me that came to a halt.

"Rose?" Dimitri appeared at the end of the couch. He looked worried. He sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent. "Is this about what you and Abe were talking about?" I nodded. He stroked my hair peacefully. "Lissa has a half sibling, that's why I got out," I whimpered. Again I cried and sobbed hard into Dimitri's chest. His heart beat soothed me.

"It's okay," he said. I felt guilty for seeking solace in Dimitri's arms. Adrian should have been the one. Dimitri stroked my cheek gently whispering calming things. I felt a little exposed with my buttons undone, but it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. "You should sleep Roza," he bent down and pressed his lips to my forehead, I didn't protest but I closed my eyes and fell into a dream less sleep wrapped in Dimitri's arms.

**So please review **

**Brooke xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy everyone,**

**My new chapter!**

**Hope you like it…plz review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy (I really suck at those)**

**Brooke xx**

"Rose?" a timid voice came. I didn't open my eyes. But I could feel the sunlight shinning on my skin. Dimitri's warm arms wrapped around mine and I smiled and snuggled down deeper into his arms. "Rose, wake up before…" I still hadn't opened my eyes but I knew it was Lissa. I could feel her. But she'd stopped speaking abruptly. I opened my eyes and sat upright pulling my top closed as I did. My stomach dropped immediately from what I saw.

"Adrian, I…" he shook his head in frustration. He turned and walked out the house slamming the door. I got up quickly waking up Dimitri in the process and went after him. Lissa had gone back upstairs and was watching from her window. I ran after him my messy hair and top flapping against the wind. It was no use for him to outrun me; I'd trained for things like this. Finally I caught up to him.

"Adrian, let me explain," I said between breaths. He stood there arms crossed and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes. "Go on. Tell me why I woke up to find you asleep in Belikov's arms?" he said clearly annoyed. Behind me I heard Dimitri catching up to us, he stood behind me waiting for the right moment to jump in.

"I was upset, he was just comforting me," I argued. He looked me up and down. "And in the midst of it all you just happen to lose your top?" I tried to do the whole eyebrow thing, but failed. I shook my head. "No…you don't understand," I put my hand to my head trying to get a grip. The wind picked up and blew dust and leaves around us in the paddock.

"Well then help me understand Rose!" he walked over and grabbed my hands in his. I looked at him with pleading eyes. "I don't know," I said on the verge of tears. He groaned and let go. "You said you two were over! You'd give me fair chance…remember?" he started shifting around annoyed. He was right, what was I doing?

"I'm sorry. He was just there and…" I pleaded. "And what? Don't you trust me Rose? I love you…"he screamed. Dimitri stepped in front of me hands unfolded in a reasoning manner. Adrian shot daggers at him.

"The cradle snatcher makes an appearance, how brave," he sneered. "I think you should walk away Adrian, I'd prefer it if you didn't talk to Rose like that". Dimitri stood cool, calm and collected. When in truth he was very far from it. I was so confused; the men in my life would do anything for me. And that's when Adrian did the stupidest thing possible.

He swung a punch at Dimitri, it was sloppy and spare of the moment but I'd give him credit for the fact that he was going up against 'the god'. Dimitri dodged amused, but Adrian kept coming and I sighed in frustration. Dimitri managed to restrain him but Adrian kicked about and got free.

"You two deserve each other," he said looking at the both of us. He turned and walked away, I was going to go after him but I felt Dimitri held me back. "Let him go Rose," I watched Adrian walk off into the distance.

"What happened to us?" I asked. Dimitri sighed. "Life happened Rose," he said quietly. I smiled sadly. "Last night shouldn't have happened, it was a mistake Dimitri," I said bluntly. He gave me a confused look. "I just hurt my boyfriend, and I don't want to cause the same pain you did me," I whispered. I saw pain in his eyes and I reached up and cupped his cheek. I gave him one last smile and walked away to find my parents.

"I was wrong Rose," I stopped and kept looking ahead. "Love doesn't fade, it only gets stronger," he said into the distance. I tried to ignore him and keep walking but I couldn't help but feel some form of happiness grow inside me somewhere. I kept walking through the paddocks until I reached the horse stable.

I found my mother and Abe sitting inside talking. I didn't bother to smile, I felt like crap. But Dimitri, as always lingered in the back of my mind. Their conversation stopped abruptly as I approached them.

"Rose, are you alright?" Abe asked. I shrugged and sat down beside them. They eyed me carefully for a moment and sat in silence. "So mum, I'm guessing that you know about Lissa's family?"I asked. There hushed whispers were kind of a give-away. She blinked and nodded my head. I didn't really care that Abe had told her. At least she might be of help.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Janine asked. I shook my head not knowing anything until Abe's voice made my head jerk up. "She's coming here," I furrowed my eyebrows and gestured for him to go on. "Her name is Regan and she's on her way here, she'll be staying in town," I was in utter shock. Lissa's sister was in town! What would she look like? How would Lissa react? I sighed in exhaustion.

"And tell me Abe, did Regan willingly come? Or was she kidnapped and forced?" I said sarcastically. A sly smile appeared on his lips. "Rose!" my mother exclaimed. I ignored her as I stood up. "She better be safe," I growled as I walked out of the stable. It occurred to me then and there that my mother and father may be staying in there. I shuttered at the thought of my parents getting it on.

I didn't realise but Lissa had fallen into step with me. I lifted my head to meet her jade green eyes. Her jeans and top suited her well. There was a certain glow about her and it annoyed me a bit, but I guess it was better than her being insane. I decided that she needed to know about Regan so I pulled her down and we sat facing each other in a paddock.

"What's up?" she asked smiling brightly. "I need to tell you something Liss," she tilted her head in confusion. "Is it about Dimitri?" I shook my head. "Your family," I said a little too seriously. "What Rose? You're kinda scaring me," a worried look crept over her face and I couldn't help but mirror that look.

"You've got a half sister, her name is Regan," I said quietly.

**I'm sorry that I don't write longer chapters, but that's because it would take me heaps longer to update.**

**Review :D**

**Brooke xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy everyone,**

**Thanks so much for reading and plz review**

**Brooke xx**

Lissa just stared and stared and stared. To be honest it was kind of creepy seeing my friend space out like that. Through the bond I felt shock and fear until it transformed into anger and hatred. She came to and looked at me as though I were Strigoi.

"I can't believe that you'd make something like this up!" she exclaimed. I scoffed. "Liss, I'm being serious, she's coming like now," she shook her head refusing to listen. "Typical, trying to get attention," she turned away and looked into the distance. A part of me realized that maybe I should be angry, but I felt alright. Somehow I knew Lissa would react like this and I took it all in my stride.

I placed my hand on her shoulder delicately and she turned to face me. Her eyes were filled with tears and I pulled her into a hug. "My family is so screwed up," she muffled. I said nothing but patted her back. I pulled back when I felt her calm down.

"You don't have to meet her Liss," I said quietly. Silently inside I was screaming. She was my only hope for me to be free. To be with Adrian or Dimitri or whoever, we could go back to the plan…me protecting Lissa. That was what we always wanted, and then Dimitri changed it all.

"But I have to. She's our only hope Rose. And don't stand there and say you don't know that. We'll meet her but I don't want the others to know and I want Dimitri there," the last bit caught me off guard. I nodded. "But we have to let Abe know, he's the only one who knows where she is," I said. "Okay, we'll leave this evening. And Rose, please be gentle to Adrian," she said. I gave her a twisted smile.

"I love him Liss, you of all people should understand that," carefully she reached up and pushed her pretty blonde hair behind her ears. "We both know that sometimes it's just not enough, when you and Dimitri are together your auras are like magic. I've never seen anything like it," she said sweetly. I just shrugged and walked past her back to the house, she was in a dreamy haze about love.

When I finally made it back to the house I found Christian leaning against the veranda. "I don't know what you two have been doing but she's all loved up," I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him grin and laugh to himself. I decided that I didn't want to know and I went up to my room to change into my running clothes.

Much to my demise, all of the clothes were kinda casual. All I had to work out in was a sports bra and leggings. I sighed, obviously Lissa hadn't thought of me as a guardian. I quickly changed and rearranged my hair to run but as I left the room memories of last night came back to me. Adrian deserved better, and without him in our room it felt kind of empty.

I found a track that would have been used for horse riding and was annoyed to see Dimitri running the same route. The others would be safe behind the wards and with my mum, well that's just lethal. I finished my stretches and deliberately timed it so that I wouldn't fall into step with Dimitri.

I ran a few miles listening to the silence of the world. Still the wind pushed against my bare skin and I embraced the challenge. I ran faster and faster until with my luck Dimitri somehow caught up with me. He never looked at me only the distance ahead.

"You've gotten better," he said between shallow breaths. I looked at him annoyed. "And what just cause you left I stopped training? I could kick your ass right now," I said increasing my pace. Dimitri smiled, really smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. "I know you could, but I could kick yours too. I taught you everything you know," he said amused. That made me stop, he stopped running after I did and we caught our breath. "And so I don't have any natural talent, I'll have you know I've killed far more Strigoi than you and my mother put together," I shouted and I poked him in the chest. My height was not helping and so Dimitri found it hilariously funny.

"Roza, you're an amazing guardian. Never in my life have I seen someone fight like you," I was satisfied so I nodded my head. As I started to run again I shouted back. "I could probably teach you a few moves too comrade". It felt weird calling him comrade after everything that has happened between us. It felt so young to call him that and I'd seen so much since those early days.

I ran for another half hour and went back to the house. Lissa, Dimitri and I would be leaving in a few hours and I was counting on Lissa to let Dimitri know. I was starving and was depressed at the thought that nobody in the house could cook. Well I knew Dimitri could make black bread but I was at least trying to keep my distance and obviously failing.

In a matter of seconds I decided that I wanted a sandwich, a massive sandwich. I pulled out some bread and laid out all the things I wanted. By the time I'd finished the sandwich it wouldn't fit in my mouth. I sighed to myself and watched as it fell apart when I picked it up.

I heard laughter from the doorway and looked up to see Lissa and Christian clearly finding it funny at the sight of me not being in the kitchen. "What? I'm hungry, we need to hire a chef or something because none of us can cook," I said studying my sandwich. "Are you forgetting Rose, we took that class back in school. I can cook," he said proudly. "Whatever, I'm gonna sleep. I'll see you later Liss," I said and I walked out the room leaving my sandwich behind. "I'll join you now," Lissa said sarcastically and I felt as though I wasn't gonna get to sleep or eat because judging from what Lissa was telling me through the bond, we were leaving now.

**Thanx so much,**

**Plz review**

**Brooke xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people,**

**Hope you like the chapter :)**

**Review**

**Brooke xx **

"Oh my gosh! And remember the time Rose when we went to that Halloween party?" Lissa looked at me with a look of anxiety in her eyes. The entire time we'd been driving with Dimitri on the way to meet Regan she'd been telling stories to Dimitri about the times we had when we'd ran away. It was making me nervous about the fact that Dimitri was finding out about the little escapades I'd had with Lissa. "Sure," I replied flatly. And so she went on.

The three of us led everyone to believe that we'd gone into town to get supplies .And only Abe knew our real intentions. Initially my mum was kinda hesitant about guarding three moroi by herself, but then again Christian could use fire, Adrian could well…be Adrian and Abe was a whole new level of moroi by my standards.

Our car moved quickly past the town's scenery. The trees seemed to be running from us, and it brought to mind Adrian. When we'd left he was still walk about and I needed to talk to him. I still wasn't completely sure we'd be together but I could try. He was always there for me, whenever I need him. And Dimitri…well wasn't. He was always and still is intense and in a strange kind of way Dimitri showed me life in a whole new way.

Finally the small town came into view. We would be meeting Regan in her room at the local pub. I leaned forward to Lissa in the front seat. "It'll be alright," I whispered. Finally she shut up, in a way I could sense Dimitri relieved at finally being here. He pulled into a parking spot and we all got out.

"Do you want me to come Lissa?" Dimitri asked. I stood right by Lissa, there for support. "Are you kidding? I asked you to come for a good reason," she said looking at the pub entrance. He nodded silently and followed us into the pub and finally upstairs. A few guys had noticed us in the bar and said a few things, but as soon as they saw Dimitri they cowered in a corner together.

"Does she know we're coming?" Lissa asked. I shrugged as I knocked on the door. I felt the same as Lissa; nervous, anxious and strangely excited. Finally the door opened. There she stood. Her jade green eyes stood out, her dark ash blonde hair fall around her messily, framing her features beautifully. No smile accompanied her face, in fact a scowl sat there. Regan leaned against the door annoyed in her blue sports top and shorts. You could tell she was a Dragomir, it was obvious.

"I'm Rose and this is Dimitri," I said stepping aside so she could see Dimitri. "And I'm Lissa," she said nervously. "Oh thank god, you must be the help. Come in," she moved from the door and made room for us to go in. I was very annoyed. Lissa walked in casually while I remained at the door fuming. Behind me I saw Dimitri actually crack a smile. I glared at him and stalked in.

Her room was average size, but decked out beautifully. Lissa and I sat down while Dimitri stood behind us surveying the room. Regan looked at us surprised. "What are you doing? You're not payed to sit there" she said. Great we had a spoiled brat on our hands. "Actually Regan, we're not cleaners. We need to talk to you about something," I said carefully. She sat down in front of me playing with her hair. Lissa was shocked at her acting like such a snob. But what did she expect, her dad had payed her mum to keep quiet.

"Look there is no easy way of saying this but…" I tried to be gentle, but then Lissa just need to jump in. "I'm your sister," she said hastily. Regan looked up from staring at her shoes. "Oh, so you're my infamous half sister," she said calmly. I think my jaw hit the ground. I looked up at Dimitri truth be told he was shocked too. Lissa just stared.

"I'm sorry, she's Vaslisa Dragomir. Do you know what that makes you? Royal! You're royal and you've known for how long?" I shouted. Regan looked about sixteen and she had attitude. "Rose, could I talk to Regan alone for a while?" Lissa asked. I looked at her still angry. "Whatever, I'll be in the hall," I threw my hands up in defeat and stepped outside, Dimitri following.

The lights flickered in the hall. It was a cheap hotel, and I couldn't understand why Regan had such a nice room. Abe had got her here and I still didn't know how. A girl like her would rather be in a city like New York. Dimitri and I stood in silence waiting until he smiled and laughed a little; a very rare thing for him.

"What?" I asked in annoyance. He shook his head. "What?" I said. "Regan reminds me of you a bit," he said lightly. "Am I supposed to be offended or flattered. Last time I checked, I was never that…bitchy," I said narrowing my eyes at him. "No but you did have attitude, actually you still do," he said. I smiled.

"You know, I'm having the strongest urge to get into Lissa's head," I said. "Privacy Rose". "You know who you remind me of?" I walked forward and cupped his chin with my hand and smiled sweetly. "What?" he asked amused. "A frog," I said seriously. He spun my around and pinned me to the wall. His lips hovered above mine.

"A very good looking frog," I added. He bent down and kissed me hungrily. II closed my eyes and fell into it all. I was still pinned and the tension between us grew much bigger. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was grabbing at my hair and whispering things to me as he kissed me. I wanted to go further and so did he. The strap of my singlet fell from my shoulder and he tried to push it further off me. I could feel Lissa calling me, but I blocked her out. We kept kissing until we heard the door unlock.

I unwrapped myself immediately and fixed myself up. Lissa looked at us disappointedly. "You two, inside now," she said angrily. Dimitri and I both laughed. I noticed my lip gloss on his lips. I reached up and rubbed it off. A simple gesture was so much more intense between us. "Memories, huh?" I said quietly. "The cabin," he said. "The gym," I added. He bent down and went to kiss me again. "Rose inside now!" we sprung apart. And I straightened myself up and walked back into the room, Dimitri in tow.

**Thanx so much for reading**

**Brooke xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people,**

**Btw, for those who dnt know, a pub is basically a bar/hotel **

**Hope you like it**

**Brooke xx **

My cheeks kept flushing red as Lissa kept glaring at me while talking to Regan. We sat on her little white couch sipping water while Lissa asked her about her life and so on. Dimitri had relaxed a little and he sat the other side of Lissa. I was getting kinda bored of just sitting there. But I needed to be there for Lissa.

"So do you have much to do with your family?" Lissa asked. It seemed kinda stupid that Lissa hadn't already asked this. Regan nodded eagerly, her jade green eyes flashed with excitement. "Oh yes, my mother couldn't care for me when I was a baby. She had depression, so I grew up with my uncle Victor, although I haven't seen him for a while," she said gleefully. It couldn't be him, could it? He was gone, wasn't he?

"Victor, who?" I asked. "Dashkov, of course". Through the bond I felt a sickening feeling brewing inside Lissa, she was going to be sick. She sat back with her hand to her mouth. That prick had always known. "Do you think you can contact him?" I asked cautiously. Regan looked confused, but she nodded. Dimitri gave me a wary look.

"Look, it was nice to meet you Regan. We probably should be leaving now," I smiled at her. We stood up and she walked us to the door, Lissa held my hand and never said a word. "Lissa?" Regan called as we walked into the hallway. We both turned to see Regan.

"We must catch up again soon, I want to meet your friend Adrian," she said and closed the door. Guilt flooded through me, I was still with Adrian. I felt bad, Dimitri caught my gaze and did nothing but show his guardian mask.

We walked through the bar, happy to see that the men bothering us before had left. Dimitri found the car and all three of us piled in. I got the backseat while Lissa sat in the front, she fell asleep quickly and I felt those calm feeling through the bond rush through me.

We drove for a while in silence. I sat up straight when I heard a strange noise coming from the engine. Dimitri pulled over to the side of the road and got out, I checked on Lissa and she was still sound asleep. It was still dark outside and I was on alert. The stake Dimitri had given me lay cold in my leather jacket.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Dimitri shrugged. "Not a clue, maybe petrol or something," he looked up the darkened road. We could see batter with our heightened Dhampir senses. "The house if a few miles, wanna walk?" he asked. "You and I could, but Lissa's asleep," we both looked back at her completely unaware of the situation we were in. "I'll carry her," he said. Shirtless I hoped.

We walked over to the care and opened Lissa's door. I shook her gently. "Liss, come on. Wake up," she stirred lightly and snored a little. I laughed. I nudged her harder. She finally opened her eyes gently and smiled. "What's wrong?" she was still asleep basically. Dimitri came past and scooped her up. In a way I was jealous, but hey, I sort of had a boyfriend.

We walked down the dirt road for what seemed like ages. Dimitri and I barely talked, at the moment we had a mission. Eventually we came to the white gates that enclosed the property. Lissa was dropping in and out of consciousness. Only after we'd taken a few steps inside the gate, that sickening feel came over me. Instantly I reached in to grab hold of my stake.

"Dimitri," was all I had to say in a cool tone and he knew. He basically dropped Lissa and she woke instantly. We pushed her between us. "Where?" he asked. I didn't respond with the answer he wanted. "Follow me," I said. I awkwardly stepped up the driveway, Dimitri following my every move. We were careful to keep Lissa between us. I don't think she'd actually grasped what was going on.

In the corner of my eye the wind picked up. I heard a noise from behind me; I turned y head slightly to see Dimitri grappling with a male Strigoi. The look on his face read determined and I wondered for a brief second if these battles brought back memories. That second I let my mind wonder was the second anther Strigoi came from my left.

I stayed near Lissa at all times. He was a powerful one. He angled himself perfectly so that I couldn't get a shot at his heart. It was hard fighting in such an enclosed face, but Dimitri's lessons were coming back to me. Behind me I heard Lissa squeal, finally she was realizing what was going on.

The Strigoi went for the knockout blow, but I saw it coming. I ducked quickly and crouched down, managing to get him in the back of the legs. I came up at an angle and socked him in the jaw. He snarled and looked behind me at a cowering Lissa.

I looked back to see if she was okay and felt my head being crushed. He backhanded me and it hurt a lot. I started to see stars. All I heard from Dimitri was the usual sounds of fighting, until I sensed his presence next to mine. I felt blood pouring from a cut I'd obviously received during the fight. The Strigoi made a deadly mistake, he looked at Dimitri. I turned quickly and plunged my stake into his heart. He fell to the ground instantly. He twitched for a few seconds and then nothing. The felling in my stomach disappeared and I looked over at Dimitri panting. We were both battered and bleeding.

"Why do they keep coming?" I asked. Dimitri just looked at me. He walked over and touched my cut. "It's deep," he said. I looked into his eyes, he looked scared and I decided to leave it.

We walked back to the house with Lissa between us; we didn't even let our guards down when we made to the door. Lissa was exhausted for some reason and was leaning on me and Dimitri. My mother answered the door; shock filled her face as she took in the scene before her.

"Strigoi," was all I said.

Thanx soooo much :)

Review

Brooke xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy people,**

**Sorry I havnt updated in ages :)**

**Plz review thanks**

**Brooke xx **

My mother gasped and ushered us all inside. Dimitri and I sat down together on the couch, while Lissa was comforted by Christian. Adrian stood in the corner of the room quiet, he looked like a shadow and it scared me. Abe walked around furiously on the phone telling people about what's happened. There was chaos around Dimitri and me.

"You really need to get that looked at Rose," he said quietly. I looked at him, we didn't have to say anything, and our feelings were there. Always had always would, I smiled sweetly and cupped his chin with my palm. "You're sweet, but I'm tough," I told him. I wasn't sure if we were having a moment or what, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Adrian walk outside.

"He shouldn't go out there," I said worried and both Dimitri and I went after him. Nobody must have missed us leaving because everyone just continued panicking. I walked quickly and caught up with Adrian. "Adrian, it's not safe," I said seriously. I tried to catch his arm.

"It's over Rose, isn't it," he said. I stayed quiet for a while, trying to put the right words together and then it just came. "Dimitri, it's always been Dimitri, but you'll always have a place in my heart," I said sadly. He just nodded his head and made his way back inside. At least he could move on, I wouldn't be hurting him anymore. Dimitri had waited just behind me the entire time. I didn't look at him as I walked back inside, we had things to discuss but now wasn't the time.

"Now, I think that we should stop stressing over this whole Strigoi thing and talk about what we've all just come back from," I looked at Lissa knowingly. Through the bond she sent me messages telling me not to. I sat down in a heap next to Abe who'd finally sat down.

"Lissa has a half sister," I said. I saw Lissa begin to cry again, but Christian wanted to know what we were on about. He turned to face me seriously. Lissa sobbed some more into the corner of the green couch. My mother took a seat near me and joined Christian in awe. Lissa obviously wasn't gonna much be much help.

"Her name is Regan, and she's a spoilt brat if you ask me," I said brutally. "Rose," Lissa gasped. "It gets interesting; she wasn't raised by her mother because she was sick. So, her uncle raised her," I told them. I must have left them hanging because a worried look appeared on my mother's face. "Rose, who was her uncle," she asked. I saw the faintest glint worry in her eyes. I really didn't want to say it but I had to.

"Victor Dashkov," I said. Adrian finally decided to join us. "You mean he knew?" he asked. I nodded. "That prick," he muttered. "Can't we talk about this more tomorrow?" Lissa whined. Abe nodded. "We should, we all need to sleep. But we will need someone to keep watch with Janine," he looked around the room until his eyes lay on Adrian. Adrian groaned. "Whatever," he said. Abe looked at me again.

"Since we will be taking up Guardian Belikov's sleeping quarters, can he sleep in your room? Separately I hope," he said. I blushed and looked at the floor. I shrugged. "Then it's settled, I've got to make some calls, Adrian and Janine have first watch," he walked out of the room loudly.

Christian helped Lissa up the stairs. I felt kind of strange, I mean my mother was practically spending the night talking to my ex-boyfriend, ,all the while I would be sharing a room upstairs with my, uh ex-lover. We seriously needed to talk.

We went upstairs. I opened the door to a very darkened room. I walked over to the pretty window and opened it for some air. Dimitri came in and leaned against the wall. I let my hair fall around my shoulders as I leant out the window looking on to the veranda roof.

"You know, you really are beautiful when you fight," he said. I leant back up still looking out the window. He walked up behind me and kissed my neck. I'd always loved it when he did that. "We need to talk," I said trying to be serious. He brushed my hair from my neck. "Not now," he whispered.

I turned around and begun kissing him properly. My fingers grazed the molnija marks across the back of his neck marking the Strigoi he'd killed. He whispered something funny and I laughed. He pushed me towards the bed and I kept smiling as he gradually took all of my clothes off. We'd had sex, and it was just as I remembered it, only better.

I watched him sleeping for a while until I fell asleep myself. I was dreaming of Lissa, Dimitri and I all living back at court. We were her guardians and we were happy, so happy. I rolled over in my sleep onto nothing. Slowly my eyes opened I saw Dimitri on the edge of the bed thinking.

I reached over and pull one of his tops from the floor and pulled it on. I crawled over towards him and joined him. He was intense, from the way he was sitting to the way he looked. I didn't say anything, but waiting for him.

"I'm so sorry," he said after a while. "What happened?" I asked as I leaned my head against his bare shoulder. "Memories, I don't like what I did," he said. "You had no control, I'll always be here for you though," I told him. "I know," he replied. "What are we?" I asked. I felt him look at me confused. "What do you mean?" he said warily. "What are we? I mean are you my boyfriend or what?" I said a little agitated. He smiled down at me and bent down to kiss me. "Whatever you want to call it," he said. I giggled and kissed him again.

"I said separately". Quickly we looked towards the door and saw Abe leaning with his arms crossed, wearing an amused expression across his face. "What, Abe?" I asked, very pissed that he'd been spying on me.

"Well since you've so kindly invited me in," he walked over and sat in the chair in the corner, firstly removing my top that had been thrown there in the heat of the moment. Dimitri and I looked at each other embarrassed. "You life," he shrugged. "Just treat her well Belikov," he added. Dimitri nodded, but I swear I saw a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Now, I've been doing some research on shadow kissed and its affects and such. I couldn't help but notice Rose been a tad more stable than normal," he said. I crossed my legs and then it came to me, he just insulted me. "Hey, I'm perfectly normal," even Dimitri rolled his eyes. I eyed them both. "Anyways, your point," I ushered for him to continue. "I think it's because of Dimitri," Dimitri did the whole eyebrow thing, I tried to copy but I failed miserably.

"Don't look at me like that, think about it. Lissa brought him back, he'd have to be connected to her somehow with a positive light, and you've got darkness. You balance each other perfectly, it will probably affect Lissa too," I looked at Dimitri and I kinda got it. "It makes sense," I said. Abe nodded his head eagerly. "Dimitri?" I asked. He looked at me. "It does make sense, but we all know that there is only one person that we know who could tell us," he said.

"Victor," I said aloud.

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Brooke xx **


End file.
